Anything
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Stefan would do anything Klaus wanted to save Damon. Or so he thought. Based on 2x22. Klefan. COMPLETE


**A/N** - I have far too many pairings, but couldn't resist writing Klaus/Stefan. They just wouldn't leave me alone. First time writing this pairing. So I hope you enjoy :)

KSKSKS

**Anything**

KSKSKS

"I'll do anything."

Stefan can see that those words seem to have some effect on the Original, Klaus staring at him for a long moment, before pulling the stake out, making his way over to the counter and pouring himself a glass full of blood, sipping as he turns to stare at Stefan, calculating look on his face.

"Anything?" he asks, not taking his eyes off Stefan, Stefan unable to look away, heat seeping through him as Klaus's eyes darken. He doesn't understand why the look is having an effect on him, but he can't help but feel nervous. He puts it down to his fear for Damon, fear that Klaus won't help him, that his brother will die from the werewolf bite.

"And how do I know you'll keep your word?" Klaus murmurs, coming closer, eyes searching his face.

"Because I always honour my word," he replies, stomach flipping as Klaus stops just outside his personal space, small smirk on his face.

"Katerina," Klaus says, looking over at Katherine briefly. "Go to the Salvatore house, and wait there until I call for you."

Katherine is out of the flat before Stefan can process that Klaus has just lost the woman he's been hunting for years, knowing that the female vampire has been on vervain, and that the Original's compulsion no longer holds sway over her.

"Oh, I know all about Katerina being on vervain, love," Klaus murmurs, clearly reading something in Stefan's eyes. "I'll catch up with her again."

He can't help but shiver as the smooth voice seems to flow over him, his body reacting.

"But I think you should be thinking more of your brother," Klaus continues. "And exactly what your 'anything' entails."

"Can you save Damon?" Stefan asks, a tightness crossing his chest as Klaus moves closer, their faces so close together that he could kiss the man if he just leant forward. He shakes his head, wondering where the thought was coming from.

"Would you do anything, Stefan?" Klaus replies, thumb tracing his lips, Stefan unable to stop the tingle that crosses his skin, and he realises exactly what Klaus is implying.

He should be horrified at the idea, the idea of using his body to get Klaus to help him. He should be stepping back and striding out the door. He should be calling Bonnie and working with the witch to find another way, another way that doesn't involve him doing something that Elena and Damon would most likely find unforgivable.

Sleeping with the enemy, in all senses of the word.

But the idea doesn't do any of that, instead it sends a shot of arousal through him, makes his eyes shut as the thumb continues to move against his bottom lip, pressing harder so that Stefan's lips part.

"Anything, Ripper?" Klaus whispers, and Stefan can feel the words against his parted lips now, his breaths, coming faster, almost in pants.

"Yes," he replies, answering both the Original's asked and unasked question.

His reply brings a more genuine smile to Klaus's face, Stefan shocked that he gets to see it, before his mouth is being covered, the other man's lips moving gently against his. It starts off chaste and soft, Klaus nipping gently at his lips, pushing him back gently, but becomes more hungry and passionate as it continues.

Before he knows it, Stefan's back is against the wall, Klaus's mouth devouring his, their tongues duelling as they meet. Klaus's hands are in his hair, his fingernails scratching along his scalp just the way he likes, and Stefan briefly wonders how Klaus knows that that turns him on.

He's not sure how long they kiss, before Klaus tears his mouth away, gripping his hair tightly and angling his head to the side, biting down his neck, his teeth scraping hard against Stefan's neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. He can't help but harden, heat shooting through him, and he groans when Klaus's leg slips between his, pushing against his arousal.

"Anything, Ripper?" Klaus asks again, once he's torn his mouth away from Stefan's neck. Stefan would almost think he was totally unaffected, if it wasn't for the darkened gaze on him, the Original's blue irises almost completely lost due to the dilated pupils.

"You have my word," Stefan gasps back, trying to stop the small twitch of his hips, the way he wants to push harder against the leg between his own.

Klaus stares at him a moment longer, before stepping back, turning and walking over to the counter to pick up an empty bottle. Stefan watches as the other man bites into his wrist, allowing his blood to drain into the bottle.

"Your blood is the cure?" Stefan asks, watching the blood go into the bottle.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus replies, grinning back at him.

Moving over to the other vampire, Stefan goes to grab the bottle, only to have Klaus pull it out of his reach.

"Of course," Klaus starts, his head cocking to one side. "I may need something more than just your word. An act, to prove you'll do what I ask."

Swallowing hard, Stefan can't stop the thrill that runs through him, wondering what the other vampire will have him do. He doesn't know why, but there's something about Klaus that draws him in, that makes him feel scared and excited and enthralled all at once. The feelings something he usually associates with Elena.

He's a little shocked when Klaus throws him a bag of blood, the man holding the bottle with Damon's cure between his two hands, spinning it gently.

"Drink it," he murmurs.

Stefan hadn't thought that man would make him do this, would make him drink human blood. Why would he? What could the Original possibly gain from him drinking human blood?

He hesitates as he picks up the bag, staring down at it with a different kind of hunger than he had felt with Klaus so close to him.

"You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and save your brother's life."

The bag flops in his hand, the blood moving temptingly in the bag. He knows if he drinks that he could lose it, may fall off the wagon once again. And there would be no Lexi to help him back this time, no one to help him through the hunger, the withdrawal, he would get when he tried to wean himself off.

Klaus watches him for a long moment, before sighing, making his way over to the sink, meeting Stefan's eyes before he starts pouring it down the sink. Stefan feels the panic run through him, Damon's cure being poured down the sink, and if drinking blood means saving his brother … well, he'd do anything for Damon.

Tearing the bag open, he tips it back, feeling the viscous fluid flow down his throat, the taste of it on his tongue making him groan. It's staler than blood fresh from a human, but still enough to have him wanting more, his teeth aching. He finishes the bag quickly, throwing it away, wiping his mouth and looking at Klaus, the other man having come to stand next to him while he drunk.

"We're going to be brilliant," Klaus murmurs, before taking his mouth in a possessive kiss, Stefan trying to stop, but unable to stop himself from responding.

"Take this to your brother," Klaus says, pushing the bottle into his hand.

Gripping the bottle tightly, Stefan heads towards the door, wanting to get to Damon as quickly as he can, not sure how long Damon has left.

"Oh and Stefan?" Klaus calls out to him, the Original staring at him with something hungry in his gaze. "If you try and get out of our deal, I'll make what I did to Katerina look like child's play."

Nodding, Stefan opens the door, heading towards his house as fast as he can.

KSKSKS

**A/N** - Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
